Showing Him The Simple Life
by MyMusicAddiction
Summary: The day he lost his wealth was supposed to be the best of my life, so why did I agree to help him? I guess I never thought I'd end up in this situation...you know, the "L" word?
1. Somewhat Of A Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any songs mentioned. So yeah, here it is. Enjoy! (:

(A/N) Kagome's POV

~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~

So hi there. Um, you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and to start off I'll tell you a bit about myself. I'm 17 years old, and I'm a senior at Shikon High, a public school in the rural area of Tokyo. It's not very well known, per say- in fact, if you asked anyone about it, I highly doubt they'd be able to tell you how to get there- but it's actually a really cute place. Very homily, and small in contrast to the urban schools, but anyhow...

I'm pretty average to say the least: 5'4, ebony hair, blue eyes, pretty much what you would expect a Japanese female to be. I'm pretty simple when it comes to the material things in life. All I really need is my 6-string and my car, an old baby blue Ford bronco, and I would be good to go. I guess you could pretty much call me a modern day hippie.

I live in a shrine with Grandpa, Mama, and my little brother, Souta. The shrine has been in our family for generations. Grandpa used to tell us stories about it a lot when Souta and I were younger, though I doubt Souta remembers them seeing as how he was still in diapers at the time. I'd have to say my favorite is the Legend of The Great Goshinboku Tree that still stands strong and tall at the front of the shrine. I would tell you about it but I'm very off topic.

My best friend is Sango Tiaja. She's a tall brunette, will an athletic body build, yet very elegant. She's got that simple natural beauty that other girls envy. We've known one another since...well, practically since the moment we were born. (Long story short, the hospital ran out of room when our mothers went into labor.) She's my trusty partner in crime. Her boyfriend of two years, Miroku Houshi, is quite the womanizer. He, by the way, I am also very good friends with...unfortunately. Let's just say he finds entertainment in groping anything with breasts, and has received more slaps than countable in his life time (he blames it on his "family curse" but we just think it was his uncle who taught him the ways of the pervert.)

My "frenemy" is a man, no scratch that, boy by the name of Inuyasha Takahashi. His father owns some big car company so he's rich, and he thinks he can buy happiness. He's stubborn, immature, snobby, egotistical, violent, childish, cocky, arrogant... I could list several more. I admit though, he can be considerate when he wants to be even though he always has to turn around and ruin it with some insult or a snide comment. How we became acquainted, you ask? To be honest, it's a pretty long story.

_It all started with a promise..._

~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~

A/N:

So... Good? Bad? Terrible? Wanted to rip your eyes out? Let me know, and review! You know, the little button you click when you REALLY REALLY REALLY like the story? All comments are appreciated! (:

Love,

MyMusicAddiction :3


	2. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not in any way belong to me. Just the plot. (;

(A/N:) b Story is told in Kagome's POV /b

'_blah_' thoughts.

"Blah" speaking

-_blah_- Ringtone

Enjoy! (:

**~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~**

**Monday-7:30 am **

**April 27th  
><strong>

I paid for my coffee thanking the clerk operating the stand, snagged my backpack off of the sidewalk, and trudged towards school. It was a pretty peaceful morning until...

"But, Sangooooo!" I protested, gawking at the girl walking backwards before me.

"C'mon, Kagome. It won't be that bad," She furrowed her eyebrows at me, eyes tearing up and bottom lip puffing out. Her secret weapon. Curse her mother for making her take that acting class, "besides: I need you there in case he tries anything, and I already told him you'd come. He's bringing his 'hot' friend."

"And that would be..."

She coughed, stopping on the sidewalk causing grumbles from the people shoving past us. She giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I love you, 'Gome. You're the _best_ friend anyone could ask for, and because of that you won't kill me-"

"Sango..." I warned.

"-for setting you up on a double date with Inuyasha." Sango finished, grinning innocently.

"_Sango_!"

"Kagomeeee! I need you there!" She flailed her her arms around, trying to show how desperate she was.

"Why don't you take Kikyo? She'd be more than happy to go! She's so obsessed with Inuyasha she practically _stalks_ him!" I clenched my fist, full out glaring at her in rage.

"Exactly. It would make him uncomfortable, and if it ruins the date, Miroku will ask me out 'on a more proper date' and, and...and... please?" There she was, pouting again.

I set my lips in a thin line, "Ugh! You _say_ you don't like Miroku that way, so _why in the world_ are you going on a date with him? Let alone dragging me along with you for a double date with pretty boy?" I spat, raising my brow in question, anticipating her response.

"_Because_," Sango sighed snatching the styrofoam cup from my grasp ," I figured if I went on one date with him, he'd leave me alone...at least for awhile," she took a sip of my Starbucks coffee, making a face and shoving it back in my hands," and as for bringing you along: I don't trust his wandering hands, or as he calls it, his 'family curse' which you and I both know is just a cover-up for his sickening ways. So, think of yourself as my personal bodyguard, and do your old pal Sango a favor and go on this _one_ date. Only one. "

I wrinkled my nose,"Good luck with that."

"Please?"

"No."

"It's just Inuyasha..."

"Bleh."

"For me?"

"That's a negative."

"I'll buy you a cookie."

"Really?" I faked excitement.

"Yeah!"

"No."

She crossed her arms," Inuyasha isn't as bad as you make him out to be."

"_Ew_. The words 'make', 'out', and 'him' in the same sentence." I stuck my tongue out.

Sango muffled a laugh in an attempt to keep a serious facade, "Just do it for me, okay? I don't want to be alone with that pervert if I can help it. Think of _all_ the nice things I've done for you. Like covering for you when you ditch, or if you're late for class, or letting you hide in my locker when Koga was out looking for you-"

"Oh, you mean, when you forgot to let me out?"

"- and... just... please?"

I groaned. She did have a point. I mentally cringed at what I was about to do.

"...Fine."

She shrieked, and practically suffocated me with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! You won't regret it, I promise.

'_We'll see about that...'_

"Oh, You know. What are friends for?" I grounded out through clenched teeth. Kami help me.

**~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~**

**Wednesday- 7:00 am**

**April 29th  
><strong>

"-me?"

I mentally sighed.

"-gome?"

I squinted my eyes.

"Ka-go-me.."

My sight focused on Souta hovering over my bed. He grinned evilly, eyes glinting in that familiar mischievous fashion. Raising his hand to his mouth, he licked the tip of his index finger, slowly lowering to my ear. I swiftly gripped onto his wrist, bending his fingers back with my free hand.

"Don't even think about it."

"Onee-san, that _hurts_!"

"Say uncle."

"Uncle! Uncle!"

I opened my hand and he tore out of my room like Enma-O himself was on his heels. I could faintly hear him screaming 'Mama!' as his footsteps tromped down the steps. I snickered.

"When will he ever learn?"

-_Dust the wind, all we are is dust in the wi_-

"Hello?"

"_Yo._"

My jaw practically unhinged itself as my mouth dropped open in shock.

"I-Inuyasha?"

He scoffed, "_Keh. Yeah, what of it?_"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "How did you get my number?"

"_Sango gave it to me, and in case you forgot your number is also in the phone book_, genius."

I rolled my eyes, wanting him to get to the point. "What do you want?"

_"Sango can't pick you up today. She couldn't find her keys so she's hitching a ride with the self-proclaimed 'holy monk'. She asked me if I would instead_._"_

"...And you agreed," I chuckled dryly, " no thanks, I'd rather walk than be stuck with you for twenty miserable minutes."

_"_ _The feeling is mutual." _He growled, and then sighed_,"Suit yourself, then. A little twelve miles will do you some good_._"_

I gasped, "Are _you_ calling _me_ fat?"

"_Keh_. _Maybe so, maybe not_. _What are_ you _going to do about it_?" He retaliated smugly. I could just feel his cocky grin.

I gritted my teeth together, clenching my fists. "Oh, when you pick me up I'm going to punch you so hard you-"

"_Great. I'll see you at eight_." ...and then: the dial tone.

"Grr."

I slammed my phone onto my bed, and angrily stomped over to my closet, raking through each article of clothing until I found the right outfit. A simple pair of jean caprice, with a black t-shirt that had The Rolling Stones logo printed across the front of it. Digging around the bottom of my closet I settled for a pair of red low-top converse. Kneeling on the floor, I pull each loop of shoelace to where I'm positive the ends weren't long enough to trip me. I quickly stood up, briefly glancing into the full-view mirror positioned against my wall. Nodding, I started working with my hair, detangling my bedhead with the mini purple brush I got at Claire's. A few minutes later, finishing off my morning routine by throwing my hair into a messy side-bun, slapping on some light powder and mascara, and slinging my old yellow book-bag over my shoulder, I made a beeline towards the front door, checking the time on my phone. I blinked. _7:55_ it read on the main screen.

'_Inuyasha should be here soon._'

I slid down the banister of the stairs, and landed a bit clumsily on my feet on the rug placed in front of the door

"I give the landing a four."

My head snapped in the direction of the voice so fast a pain shot through my neck.

"Ow." I rubbed it gingerly, massaging it until the pain receded. I then glared at the figure standing propped up against the wall in the living room, his amber colored eyes boring into mine, waist-length silver hair draped across his left shoulder, and dog ears twitching slightly atop his head. (Oh, yeah. Did I mention Inuyasha was half Inu-youkai? Must have slipped my mind...)

"Yo," He said leaning off of the wall, and stopping a couple feet away from me,"you ready to go?"

I examined what he was wearing: a plain white t-shirt, plush red jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans with rips in the knees, and some black and white checkered Van slip-ons.

"Who invited you in?...Or more importantly, how do you know where I live?"

"Your little brother. Sammy, I think his name is? And it's called Map-Quest, smart one."

"It's Sou-tuh, and you're probably just stalking me."

He opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it and sighed, leaving me a bit perplexed as to why he was biting back on what I was sure was some sort of witty remark. It's not like he's held back before,"Yeah well, the little runt is outside ogling at my car so can we hurry up and leave?"

I rolled my eyes, brushing past Inuyasha and throwing open the door. I yelled out a "Bye, Mom" and walked out on to the concrete tile covering the yard, followed closely by Inuyasha as we made our way towards his bright red Mustang GT.

_'Show off_.' I thought as I approached my younger brother,"Hey twerp, move."

He glared at me and his face morphed into an evil yet innocent grin, "Hey you," He pointed at Inuyasha who stood at the front of the car, digging through his pockets for his keys, "did you know Onee-chan sings in the shower?"

My eyes widened in surprise, but they soon flashed into a glare.

"When I get home, you are so dead." I hissed as he fled, laughing, and swiftly treading up the shrine's steps.

"Have a good day at school Onee-chan!" Souta shouted over his shoulder, waving as he disappeared from sight.

I smiled fondly, turning my head to Inuyasha who looked somewhat confused at my expression.

"I taught him well." I explained, sliding into the passenger seat of his car and tightly shutting the door behind me.

He grinned and chuckled slightly, plopping down behind the steering wheel and firmly slamming the door. I watched Inuyasha as he adjusted his mirrors and fastened his seat-belt.

'_Is it just me, or is he acting a bit different today?_'

His ear twitched and his gaze snapped in my direction, "What are ya starin' at, wench?"

I scowled, crossing my arms and glowered out the window in lack of a good comeback.

'_Forget I said anything_.'

Inuyasha took hold of the stick protruding our from in front of the console and shifted the vehicle in drive. Vision set solely on the road, he slowly pulled into traffic, careful to avoid any oncoming cars and the various plants Mom had set out to "make the shrine look more welcoming."

He watched me from the corner of his eye, corner of his lips lifting up in a suppressed half-smile.

"So...You sing in the shower, huh?"

"Shut up."

Grinning, he turned his eyess back to the road.

We rode in silence, which surprisingly wasn't the awkward type. Even so, I decided to break the ice.

"Sooooo..." Good going Kagome. That sure is a great conversation starter. I had to stop myself from face-palming. So cliche...

He glanced at me oddly, but soon went along with it. "_Sooooo_, what?"

I quickly searched for a topic, "Sango told me that we were double dating with her and Miroku Friday."

His ears swiveled towards me a bit, "What of it?"

Oh, Kagome. Just the person you need to have this talk with right now. I sighed.

"Why'd you agree?"

"To keep Houshi out of trouble."

"Ahhh..." I nodded in understanding.

It was quiet for a minute, but then he spoke up.

"Why'd you decide to go?"

"Sango used the 'secret weapon' on me." I huffed.

"Are you sure it's not because you secretly have the hots for me?" He retorted, grinning smugly.

"As if. I'd rather date Koga." I scoffed.

"That idiot?"

"Hey, he's sweet... maybe a bit clingy and obsessive, but he's sweet."

"And I'm irresistible."

"Did you bring this up just so you can boost your ego?"

"If I recall, it was you who started on this topic in the first place." Inuyasha activated his right turn signal and waved a fellow driver in front of him to pass before turning at the intersection.

"Touche." I smirked.

_-So what if you can see, this dark inside of me? No one can ever tame this animal I have beco-_

I watched as he glanced at the screen of his phone, (an iPhone 4... of course) and he tossed it into my lap. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Don't just sit there, answer it, dipwad."

I stuck my tongue out at him and slid the answer key across the screen, placing the speaker next to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_I-...Kagome? Is that you?_"

I blinked,"Oh, hey Miroku."

"_Why do you have Yash's phone?_"

"He's driving."

"_Ahh...Wait, why are you in his car?_"

I sighed, "What is it Miroku?"

"_I_ was _going to ask where he wants to go this Friday, but now I'm curious as to why_ you, _Kagome Higurashi, are with_ him, _Inuyasha Takahashi A.k.a the richest kid a Shikon, at this moment. Doing anything in particular? Nudge nudge, wink wink, waggle waggle?_" He asked playfully.

"What are you insinuating?"

"_Oh you know_," he drawled," _the birds and the bees and the coconut trees..._"

I blushed, knowing full well Inuyasha could hear every bit of this conversation,"Bye, Perv."

"_Wait, I still need to kn-_"

I quickly hung up the phone, setting it on the console. "Remind me never to answer your phone again."

"Keh." Inuyasha smirked, as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Seeya, Mutt."

"Bye, Wench."

I slid out of the car, walking slowly towards the grass, only to trip over the curb. I scowled as I heard Inuyasha's laughter over the hum of the engine as he pulled away from the school.

"Oh, _you_ are _so_ lucky you've already graduated!" I shook my fist in the air, as he dissappeared around the corner, not that he saw me anyhow.

Huffing quietly, I stomped across campus and through the corridors.

'_So lucky..._'

~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~

A/N: So I'll Try And Update Soon! (: Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Flames? (J/k No Flames...**_Or Else_** Bahahah :) Review! I Shall Answer Anything In The Next Chapter. (:

Enma-O: Japanese ruler of hell.

Songs: Dust In The Wind- Kansas, Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace.

Love,

MyMusicAddiction. :3


	3. Enter: Shippou And Iyazoi

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does NOT belong to me. Only the plot. I also don't own any movie quotes that are mentioned.

A/N: You All Better Be Thankful. I Have A Massive Migrain While I'm Writing This. Not To Mention It's 2am. So Be Nice And Review. (: First Person To Review This Chapter Get's An Imaginary Cookie~ :DD

**Story Told In Kagome's POV**

"Blah" Talking

_'Blah' _Thinking

_-Blah- _Ringtone.

Enjoy!

~.Showing Him The Simple Life,~

**Wednesday- 8:35**

**April 29th**

As I trudged through the hallways of the place I call my high school I couldn't help the thoughts pooling into my mind: _'Exams and graduation are in less than a week. I need to study...hard. Did I remind Mom to pick up my dress for the dance? Should I even go? It'll probably be in every bad teen movie I've ever seen. I'll go to Sango's after party of course. The girls will be there...Inuyasha's sure been acting strange lately, almost nice? What's up with tha-'_

_Gush._

"Fan- Freaking- Tastic." I sigh, lifting up my shoe-clad foot to see how much damage was done. A pink glob of gum clung to the bottom, just so convieniently placed in the path I walk to get to first period. Ironic how this happens as soon as I start thinking of Inuyasha? I think not. He's just bad luck. Plopping on the bench that sits uselessly on the side of the hallway, I whip out a pen and start scraping the sticky substance out of the cracks and crevices of my shoe.

"Gome!" A voice whispered.

My head snapped up...a bit too fast I guessed as another pain shot through my neck. At this point I'm surprised I don't have whiplash.

_'Why me?'_

"Ka-go-me!" It hissed.

Still, no one was there.

"Oh great, Kagome. Now you're hearing things. This day can't get any better." I slung my bag carelessly over my shoulder, my shoulders slumping from the weight of my books. I huffed dejectedly, continuing on my journey to class. Suddenly a hand shot out and covered my mouth, dragging me into an intersecting hallway.

"Let me go! I'm to young to die!" I thrashed and kicked, hoping one of which would connect.

_Slap._

A high pitched yelp rang through the building.

"What was that for?"

I glanced down at the person sprawled out on thier bottom, propped up on thier hand as the free rubbed the throbbing red spot on thier cheek. Red hair and green eyes met my gaze, and my mouth hung open in shock.

"Shippo!" Of course idiot! Who else has red hair? "Sorry, I thought you were some creeper." Way to go.

He sweatdropped, flipping onto his feet like nothing happened, "Well that helps my self esteem." He grinned, flashing his pearly white fangs.

I smiled back, "Sorry again."

"Eh, No big deal. Nice hit by the way. You probably have a mean right hook!" Shippo laughed, emerald eyes sparkling in amusement as his own humor," I should be the one apologizing for grabbing you like that, Kagome-nee." He winked, smirking.

I giggled,"No need, you just startled me."

He flashed a grin, before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, how are you that strong, freshie? I used to be able to beat you up when we were younger." I pouted, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"That's what happens when you talk someone into taking weightlifting." Shippo laughed, letting me out of his grasp.

I chuckled, "Well , I've got to get to class before Tsubaki goes haywire. It was nice talking to you. You need to come over sometime and keep Souta off my back. The little troll won't leave me alone." I shuttered, remembering this morning.

He mock-saluted, "Will do, Ma'am."

Shippo winked, and walked away. He threw a half-wave over his shoulder and finally shoved both hands in his front pockets. He tripped a little down the hallway and shot a bashful glance my way.

Rolling my eyes, I smirked.'_What a nerd, but how can you not love that kid?'_

I continued in the direction to Algebra.

**~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~**

I moved at a snail's pace around the 600 pod, glancing into each classroom and looking for a familiar seating arrangment of desks. I was in no hurry. We've been reviewing for exams for the past week anyway, so it wasn't like I didn't know this stuff already. Besides, it's fun to see Tsubaki get her panties in a twist: the madder she gets, the darker crimson her face turns and the more you can't understand what she's saying. Basically she turns into a babbling black cherry.

I snickered, reaching room 602. Flinging open the door, I cut off Tsubaki in the middle of her sentence; the whole room fell into an awkward silence. Tsubaki glared at my back as I found my seat and dropped my backpack under the desk it was attached to. I flopped down, my butt making only a slight sound as it came in contact with the chair.

"Miss Higurashi," Tsubaki began, fake smile posessing her features, all the while staring me down," it's nice of you to show up for class."

I raised a brow, answering smugly, "Oh, is it now? I always knew that way, way, _way_ under your dark, ugly, saggy, wrinkly eterior that you were actually kind of fond of me."

I mentally high-fived myself as her face twisted into a scowl.

"I'll be so glad when you graduate: no more of your shinanigans to deal with. You'll be out of my life in no time." She retorted.

Placing my hand on the center of my desk for support, I stood up abruptly and returned the stare she gave me.

'_Staring contest with Tsubaki: hmm...there's another thing to check off of my imaginary High School Bucket List.'_

Niether of our glares wavered. Finally, the bell rang and it was time for second period. I slid my backpack out from under the table, smirking at Tsubaki on my way out of the classroom.

"See you at Thanksgiving, _Stepmother." _I spat in her direction, speed-walking out of the classroom before she had a chance to retort.

**~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~**

**Wednesday- 2:50**

**April 29th**

The rest of the day was completely uneventful. Just another day in hell, I guess you could say.

Spotting a familiar red car sitting in one of the parking spaces, I made my way the the drivers side, tapping on the glass of the window. It slowly rolled down, white ears peeking from the opening.

"So, are you creeping around the school or something? I always knew you were a sex offender. You scouting for little freshmen to take to your evil quarters?" I said, grinning at the hanyou gripping the steering wheel.

"Keh," Inyasha rolled his eyes," you only wish that were true. I have to lug your sorry car-less butt home with me. You're mom called my dad and asked if you could stay at our house while she took Sal to his soccer game. Don't ask me how she got his number."

"His name is Souta."

"Whatever."

I sighed, arms going limp as I glared at the concrete.

"Why me?" I muttered.

"That's life."

"It sucks."

"Man up."

"I'm a women."

"Just get in. You're wasting gas just standing there like an idiot." Inuyasha growled, patience wearing thin.

I scoffed, "Not my mula."

"That's it." He turned off the vehicle, opening the door and almost hitting me with the door as he got out.

"Hey. Watch it!" I shouted.

Suddenly, I found myself being lifted off of the ground; I now stared at the concrete from over Inuyasha's shoulder. I shrieked, kicking and scratching as he carried my dangling body over to the passenger seat. I bit his shoulder, my teeth sinking into his flesh but not enough to draw blood. I heared him growl almost...pleasurably? I quickly brushed that thought aside I felt myself being lowered, my rear coming in contact with the cushon of the seat.

I glared, "That is no way to treat a lady."

"Who said you were a lady?"

"The doctor when I was born, thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out at him, blowing a short rasberry, arms crossed across my chest.

"Keh," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "just buckle up, wench."

My eyes followed him as he crossed in front of the car and approached the driver side, slinging the door open. He slid smoothly into the seat, almost gliding. He turned the key in the ignition, the car coming to life with a mighty roar. Grabbing his seatbelt, Inuyasha sent me a confused look: eyebrow raised, ears twitching atop his head, eyes sparkling in curiousity.

"What are _you _staring at?" he snorted, snapping the buckle in place and leaning slightly over the console.

I half-scoffed, embaressed, "Only your ugly face."

Inuyasha growled, "Very mature."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know, I'm just going to pretend it was."

He rolled his eyes, gripping the gear stick with one hand, other placed on the 3 o'clock position on the steering wheel. Smirking, he floored the gas pedal. The car sped out of the parking lot, other drivers screaming over the engine of thier own vehicles.

"Inuyasha, slow down!" I yelled, wide eyes set on the road as the lines blurred past us.

He ignored me as we neared a stop light flashing yellow, ready to flash to red any minute. At the last second he slammed on the breaks, throwing me forward, my face coming a few inches away from the dashboard. I heard Inuyasha snicker in the seat next to me.

I closed my eyes, my hold on the 'oh crap' bar tightening in rage.

"Get out of the car." I growled out through clenched teeth.

He raised his eyebrow, almost like he was challenging me. "_You're _kicking _me _out of _my own car?"_

"Yes. Now that we've cleared that up," I unbuckled my seatbelt, leaning over the seat until I could grasp the handle to his door. With one mighty shove, I sent him sprawled out on the road, cars honking behind us as the light turned green. I quickly slammed the door shut, and climbed in front of the wheel, locking the car with the tiny switch.

I could faintly hear Inuyasha banging on the glass, his voice barely audible as he tried to convince me to let him back in.

"Kagome, I'm serious. I will break this window."

I looked at him dumbly, hand cupping my ear as I mouthed ' I can't hear you's' and 'What?' His shoulders slumped. Inuyasha' face set itself in a dissapproving glare, almost like you'd give to a child that had refused to take a bath. I stuck my tongue out, making his eyebrows knit together in frustration. I pointed to the passenger seat, and mouthed "Get in."

Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest; clearly, he thought I was joking. I shrugged, making it look like I was about to take off down the street. He automatically hurried to the other side of the car, and I happily unlocked it, smiling victoriously as he begrudgedly plopped down in defeat. I slowly began to roll forward, to Inuyasha's.

"Do you even have a liscence?"

"Yeah. I just don't have a car."

"Damn Wench."

"Flea-Ridden Mutt."

"Why, you."

"What did I do to make the big, bad doggy mad this time?"

"I'll kill you."

"You do that."

"Gladly. No one would miss you."

"Oh, but they would know I was missing."

"Touche."

"Exactly."

...and it continued the whole way there.

**~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~**

**Wedsday- 3:30**

**April 29th**

"I said to turn here!" Inuyasha commanded, pointing out of the windshield.

"You told me that a half a mile back!" I argued.

"I mean it this time!"

I slowly pulled into a long driveway, gates obscuring my view from the good sized house in the distance. From what I could tell, it was a mix between a mansion, and what reminded me of an old country cottage. It was colored a vanilla color, and had two stories, topped with a triangular shaped roof bearing light brown shingles. The driveway wrapped around a stone fountain of a dog demon positioned with its shoulders squared, head tilted upward almost in an intimadating gesture, and its tail held in the air, long fur seeming to flow in the stillness of the afternoon air.

"Miss? Do you have a reason for visiting us this evening?" a voice from a small metal box interrupted my musings.

I glanced at Inuyasha at a loss of what I should reply. He leaned over me and out of the window, but not without kneeing me in the stomach doing so.

"Old Man Totosai, it's Inuyasha. Let me the freak in."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to 'respect your elders'? But as you wish." the man I now know as Totosai sighed.

Before I knew it, the gates parting like they were in slow motion. When they were opened enough for the car to fit, I pushed on the gas pedal, making it go. I swerved to the left, and parked next to the statue with water flowing out of its mouth. (drule, much?)

I stepped out onto the asphault, and my eyes curiously wandering about the outside, darting from perfectly mowed grass, to evenly trimmed hedges, to colorful flower bed... Inuyasha's hand gripped my arm, making me jump in surprise at the tingles that went up my arm, heartbeat speeding up its tempo.

He said in a low voice," Are you just gonna stand their all day?"

All of a sudden, I was being dragged onto the porch where Inuyasha dug in his jeans for his house key. He pulled out a silver key, and shoved the serated end into the lock, turning it a small flicking motion of his wrist. Dropping it in his jacket pocket, he slid the door open quietly, ushering me inside by placing his hand in the small of my back and pushing me forward.

"Since when were you all hands on?" I joked, while I scanned a painting on the far side of the wall.

A blush spread over his cheeks, "Keh. I'll be back. I just have to run our stuff up to my room. Try not to break anything."

I thrusted my backpack into his chest playfully, "Whatever. Try not to trip up the stairs."

Inuyasha gave a half smile and treaded up the stairs, dissappearing behind a door that led to a seperate hallway. I took this time to inspect the room: white marble tile decorated the floor, small diamonds of black placed between where each intersected. With my back towards the door, I could see the kitchen. There were wooden cabinets with a grey and off-white colored granite countertop fitted snugly around a sink. The sink was white,a silver water spout protruding out of the back. Opposite to a small round dining room table with a chandalier hanging over it, there was a glass top stove. Sheltered above that was a sleek modern microwave.

_'Homie.' _I mused, continuing to inspect the house where Inuyasha dwelled.

I walked over to the painting I had observed earlier, stopping a foot away from the wall. It was a picture of what I assumed was a portrait of Inuyasha and his family when he was younger. Inuyasha looked about a few months old, amber eyes dancing in curiosity more than likely at what he thought was the odd contraption that left color on the canvas, forming round faces and sculpting a masterpiece. Holding him was a beautiful women I'm guessing was his mother. Her face adorned wide, kind brown eyes, sparkling as she smiled. Bangs framed her face, as the rest of her long black hair flowed down into her lap, tiny fingers that belonged to Inuyasha entertwined in the strands. On the right, a man stood next to her chair, hard amber gaze fixed ahead. His silver hair was tied into a high ponytail on the crown of his head, looking flawless. His ears were pointed, not uncommon among demons. His left hand placed on top of the head of a young boy that looked about seven. The boy had a cresent moon on his forehead, two marks on the sides of his face, and amber eyes and pointed ears similar to his father's. What set them apart though, was the bright, dimpled grin that made his face light up as he held up a peace sign. My fingers traced over the small letters at the bottom, _Liés par le sang, rejoints par l'amour._

"Bound by blood, joined by love." An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind me.

I jumped, hairs on the back of my neck standing up at the close proximity. I whipped around quickly and came face to face with a middle-aged woman, most likely the same lady in the picture. Her face was an expression of seriousness.

I smiled nervously at her and chuckled, rubbing the back of my head out of habit. "Um, Hello. My name is Higurashi Kagome, and what might I call you ma'am?"

"Oh, what a doll! Iyazoi, or Mrs. Takahashi if you wish." She smiled, previous expression long gone off her face, "I'm Inuyasha's mother."

"I like your home. It's very cozy." I complemented, gesturing around me.

Mrs. Takahashi's eyes crinkled in joy as she held out his hand for a handshake. I took it politely, grinning back.

She shook my hand enthusiastically, "It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Kagome. I've known you mother since high school, and I met your father about six years later. You look so much like them."

I smiled half-heartedly at the mention of my father's name, "Thanks."

She seemed to have noticed my sadness, as her pep dimmed down a bit. "What's wrong dear? Did anything happen?"

I guess I either thought she had a right to know, being an old friend of my parents, or I just thought I could trust her. It could have been the comforting air around her, or the motherly aura she gave off. Whatever the reason was, I spilled everything out. My father leaving our family for an other women, getting in a car crash, being in a coma for the past three years. Everything.

"Oh, dear. seems as though I've missed quite alot, haven't I?" Mrs. Takahashi breathed.

"It's fine," I muttered," I'm kind of over it now."

She looked at me with pity in her eyes," But, hun, you never get over something like that; especially not when you were old enough to understand what happened."

I smiled half-heartedly, "Seriously, I'm glad to have your concern, but I'm fine. Really."

"You know what fine stands for don't you?" Mrs. Takahashi replied.

I lifted my brow.

"F- Freaking out, I- Insecure, N-Neurotic, and E- Emotional." She chuckled, patting my cheek with her hand.

I grinned, my earlier mood dissapating into thin air.

"C'mon, dear, let's get you a snack." She began to lead my into the kitchen.

"Uh...I was waiting for Inuyasha." I mumbled.

She smiled back at me, eyes glittering, "Oh, he'll know where to find us, sweety. He's got a nose that could pick up scents from miles away after all!"

I gladly followed, her and sat down on a small wooden stool at the end of the counter, watching contently while she chopped up a kiwi on a small cutting board.

"Mrs. Takahashi, do you need any help?" I asked, examining a good sized pile of fruit sitting by her right hand.

She happily nodded her head, "If you don't mind. Just cut whichever you feel like. I always start with the fruit that resembles how I feel." She grinned, white teeth seeming to shine.

I laughed, and reached for a peach. I carefully took the peach over to the sink where I gently began to rinse off any dirt or pesticides. Shortly, I joined Iyazoi at the counter. She handed me a knife, and I started chopping. We were chatting about our cooking scars, mine on my finger, when Inuyasha walked in.

"So I see you've met my mother?" he grunted, leaing against the door frame.

I laughed as Mrs. Takahashi accidently bumped my side with her hip, "Yep. I really like it here."

Inuyasha looked a bit uncomfortable, "Do you have homework?"

I swear he was trying to shoot me a look with some sort of meaning in it, but as to what it was: I couldn't understand.

"English, yeah." I raised a brow, waiting for an explanation.

His ear twitched towards the hallway, and I finally hit me.

I smiled deviously, '_So Inuyasha is embaressed about me hanging out with his mom...hmm."_

He shot me a warning glare.

"Inuyasha, honey, she has time to do it later. What's the rush? Souta's game doesn't end til' 9:00," Iyazoi glanced at the clock on the stove," which is in about six hours. That's plenty of time."

"Yeah, I can do it later." I stared at him as he fidgeted with the loops on his pants that held his leather belt in place.

Inuyasha mumbled something, and plopped down on a wooden chair. He impatiently tapped his claws against the kitchen table, growling.

I smiled at him in victory, mentally flashing a peace sign. Then, I returned to chopping fruit. I reached for a pineapple, sliding it onto the cutting board, and busied myself by slicing through the yellow flesh.

"Hello there!"

The cheery voice of a young girl startled me, causing me to slice the tip of my index finger. I hissed in pain, and quickly found my hand covered in blood. Suddenly, a warm palm cradled my hand. I glanced up to see Inuyasha's eyes studying the wound worriedly. He sighed smirked a bit.

"It's not deep enough to need stitches. You wouldn't know it with all the blood it's spurting out."

My head felt fuzzy, and my vision swam. Iyazoi gasped, and I felt myself falling backwards, into a warm muscular chest.

"It's the blood," I heard Inuyasha say, "she's squimish."

"Inuyasha, dear, lay her on the couch. I'll get the first aid kit."

And then I was lifted, arms wrapped under my back and knees. Soon I was laid out on a soft surface: what I assumed was the couch, and where I assumed was in the living room. I felt callused fingertips rubbing against the back of my hand as they cleaned my wound, and gently placed a bandage on it, preventing any infectious bacteria from entering the cut. And everything went black.

~.Showing Him The Simple Life.~

End Of Chapter.

So How Was It? Good? Bad? Review And Let Me Know!

Sorry For The Wait. I Don't Really Have Much Time To Write Stories Anymore Because Of School And Such, But I Appreciate Your Patience, Dear Readers. This Was A Really Long Chapter. I Hope You Enjoyed! (:

Review!

Love,

MyMusicAddiction 3


	4. Wrestling Matches, Awkward Confrontation

A/N: Ummm...well...ha...this is awkward. It's been too long since I've updated. My bad guys! Don't hate me! I've just been so caught up in school and I've been babysitting my nephew every weekend and working out for 2 hours a day. It's just been really hectic, unfortunately. :( sad face. Since I'm out for summer now and the very little friends I actually hang out with outside of school are going on vacation, I actually have time to update! :D so I'll try to update as quickly as I can get the chapters done, which should be fast enough depending on what my family has planned...and if I get a job. Well...since my family likes to hog the internet on our home computer I'll be making most of my updates from my kindle. Anyways, on onto whatever chapter this is!

...Pagebreakk...

Kagome's POV

**Wednesday 4:45 PM**

My eyes slowly crept open as I tried to piece together what was currently happening, and what had happened. My memories slurred around inside my head that was currently pounding. I frowned as everything returned to me.

_'Aw, dammit. Inuyasha's totally going to rag on me for being a complete sissy and passing out at the first site of blood.' _

__I cringed as a memory from dissection week in Biology hit me. Quickly I shook my head and situated my self on the couch so I was sitting upright and facing the television in the living room. 60 inch plasma screen of course. Figures.

I sighed audibly and lifted my arms above my head in a stretch, making an awkward grunting noise in the middle.

"Well, time to face the music." I mumbled to myself, lazily prying myself away from the soft, plush surface of the couch that I hadn't missed so much until then.

"Where are you going?" A voice sounded drowsily from behind me, making me almost jump out of my skin.

I slowly turned around only to witness Inuyasha sprawled out on the recliner located to the left of the couch. He stretched slightly, making his shirt ride up slightly over his hips and revealing his happy trail. I blushed and mentally slapped myself as my thoughts turned dirty.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped into a yawn and he groaned as he let his body fall limp, his eyes, half-lidded, landed on me.

I couldn't keep myself from observing how cute he seemed, all sleepy like that.

Ew. Stop. Right now.

"Oh you know, just waking up in a strange house, not knowing how I got on a couch in some random living room, wondering where the hell the guy is that brought me here. Just the usual Wednesday afternoon." I answered smugly, crossing my arms and putting most of my weight on my left hip.

Inuyasha leaned forward in the recliner, popping it back into what resembled a regular lounge chair and propelled himself out of it. He stalked closer, only four feet between us, and with his arms gestured to his whole body.

"Here I am. Miss me?"

I scoffed and shifted my weight equally on both legs.

"Not really, but thanks for asking."

He rolled his eyed and gave his signature half smirk.

"You hungry?"

"It depends on what we're eating." I raised my eyebrows at him.

He blinked "If you would have woken up sooner we could have had some bloody fruit, courtesy of your clumsy ass."

I pouted, "It's not my fault your mom let me use a knife."

Inuyasha chuckled, "I'll have to remind her not to next time."

My eyes widened at what he was implying. He sputtered as he caught on too, his cheeks dusting themselves pink.

"I mean Mom wants you to come back. I could give a damn."

I smirked playfully and tugged his dog ear once, "Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed dog boy. It's painfully obvious that you like me being around, dontcha boy?"

He glared half heartedly, lightly slapping my hand away from his ear, "Psh, as if. I get enough of being around you when you're not even near me."

"Whatevs. You've just got too big of an ego to admit it." I poked him in the chest, hard.

"Do not." He poked me back.

'_And so the poke fight begins.' _I thought as I poked his chest with a little more force. I could see the vein in his neck poking out as frustration built up.

"Do too."

"Do. Not." Inuyasha poked with the same amount of force, making me stumble back a bit.

I gritted my teeth. This was going too far.

"Do. Too." And I tackled him to the carpet. My legs straddled his waist and my hands pinning his above his head.

Our noses were only a few inches apart as I glared down at him. His eyes soldered in anger , and refusing to submit so easily, he effortlessly flipped us over to where my legs were on either side on him and his hands now pinned mine above my head.

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly as I wriggled beneath him. My struggle was futile.

"If you guys are done practically having intercourse with your clothes on in my living room, I'd like to watch Tv."

My head arched back as I tried to see the person that the new voice belonged to. Standing in the doorway was the tall man from the painting. I blushed, realizing how awkward the position was that Inuyasha and I were in.

I quickly kicked Inuyasha off of me and he landed with a soft thud and a small grunt beside me.

I stood and brushed myself off, making myself look less like I had just gotten out of a wrestling match.

Inuyasha's father stared at me through squinted eyes almost as if he were sizing me up.

I cleared my throat, "Sir."

I held out my hand to for a handshake and was quickly surprised when I was yanked forward into a hug.

My eyes were wide as the side of my face came in contact with a hard chest, my arms just kind of hung limply by my side as I stood shocked in the the middle of a one-sided embrace.

"Kagome!," his voice rumbled through his chest as he grabbed me by my shoulders and held me at arm's length," How have you been? Its been too long since I've seen you. You're all grown up now. Pretty as always I see."

He ruffled my hair affectionately, leaving my confused and perplexed as to who in the world this person was getting all touchy feely with me when we had just met.

He seemed to sense my being uncomfortable. His eyebrows furrowed, and he took a step back, gazing at me expectantly.

Realization dawn on him as his eyes lit up in understanding,"Don't remember me,eh? Not surprising seeing as how the last time I saw you was about 13 years ago."

He chuckled bashfully as he grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Back to square one I guess," he took my hand and shook it enthusiastically," the name's Inutaisho Takahashi. But you can call me Uncle Taisho like you used to if you want."

I shook his hand back politely, a smile working its way onto my face at his energetic behaviour.

"I would introduce myself too but it seems you already know me. "

Inutaisho chuckled,"That I do, Miss Kagome. You and Inuyasha used to have play dates when you guys we're little."

I quirked and eyebrow in confusion and stole a glance at Inuyasha who I observed looked about as perplexed as I was.

"Yeah. You guys were so cute, pretending to get married and holding hands all the time."

Hork. What?

I could faintly hear a gagging noise in the background which sounded strangely like Inuyasha.

Inutaisho grinned brightly and tugged me by the hand in the direction I'm assuming is where the kitchen should be.

"Why don't we talk over a snack, neh Kagome?"

I just stumbled clumsily behind.

==5/#()/:++:/##!_=/++++:;? ¿+/=#_!&_pageebreak(#/#/+ /:/=():++++:/#_!&_/+:++

A/N: Merci mes amis for reading! please review! I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Sorry for any typos but my kindle has that damned autocorrect going on :(

Love always,

MyMusicAddiction 3


	5. Video Games and a Phone Call

Hey there. :3 Are you proud of me? And update 2 days in a row? What's going on? Well, I just happen to have a bit of time before I go work out in about an hour or so. So... Yeah. (: Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the idea for the plot...maybe.

**-Wednesday 5:30 PM**

"Dang it, Inuyasha! You're supposed to go in the hole."

"I tried to, but it's too small!"

"That's why you crouch down like this..."

"I know how to crouch down, Wench."

"Whatever."

"Hey, why isn't this working?"

"It's because you're doing it wrong, dummy."

"Screw you. I'll just try pushing harder."

"Pushing harder doesn't make it work better, Inuyasha."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine then."

I reached over and yanked the GameCube controller from the grasp of a very flustered hanyou. I smirked triumphantly as I watched Link move into a crouch next to a small hole in the game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. We were currently trying to sneak into the castle to meet Princess Zelda.

"Everyone knows he does it automatically."

One more point for Kagome. I mentally put a checkmark on my imaginary "Things I'm better at than Inuyasha" next to video games.

He snarled, snatching the controller back and guiding Link by the joystick into the small hole outside of Hyrule Castle. We watched as Link crawled forward and the screen fade to black.

"I knew that, dammit." Inuyasha glared intensely at the Tv screen, trying to strategically avoid guards placed about a series of mazes you have to get through before you meet the princess.

I rolled my eyes at his childish stubbornness. While he was distracted, I let my mind wander to the events of the past hour.

After getting dragged to the kitchen by Inutaisho, I was greeted with a hug from Iyazoi. She blubbered about how she was so glad I was awake and apologized profusely. I laughed and reassured her that I was completely fine...well not completely fine after the many mind farts and being in many more awkward situations than I'm used to in a day, but she doesn't have to know that.

She smiled at me, and Inutaisho, Iyazoi, and I sat at the island in the kitchen and cracked jokes about Inuyasha for a good 45 minutes. He got all defensive and steamy so Inutaisho suggested we go into (cough) Inuyasha's room to play GameCube. I complied and before I knew it, I was sitting beside Inuyasha on the plush carpet (plush doesn't even begin to describe it. It's orgasmic.) of his bedroom with a bowl overflowed with cheetos settled between us, leading us to the present moment where Inuyasha and I argued over Zelda.

I was brought out of my musings by a small curse from Inuyasha as he got caught by a guard and was sent back to the beginning of the maze.

"Bloody freaking hell, " he threw the controller against the ground and I watched as it bounced and landed in the cheeto bowl, sending cheetos everywhere,"if you're such a damn champ at video games, why don't you do it?"

I smirked slyly, plucking the controller out of the bowl, "I'd be delighted."

I grinned and started moving Link around hedges, expertly evading guards. In about five minutes Princess Zelda was standing in the middle of a small courtyard.

I looked over at Inuyasha, grinning in victory when I noticed his jaw hanging open slightly.

I stood up and bowed.

"Thank you. No need for applause. I'm here for the next few hours."

Leaning toward, I closed Inuyasha's mouth.

"You'll catch flies, dearest."

His eyes flashed dangerously, and he crossed his arms defensively across his chest.

"I could have done that," Inuyasha sulked.

I playfully messed up his hair, "Aww, don't worry. Why don't we try Mario Cart next? Although, I'd probably whoop your sorry ass in that too."

I waggled my eyebrows in challenge.

He turned to me, eyes glinting in anger, "You're on, bitch."

And so we spent the next two and a half hours burning through games: Sonic, Super Smash brothers, a few racing games with cars and boats, and even a few fighting games. Before we knew it it was already 8:00.

I screeched in victory as my character, Shadow, ran across the finish line. My arms flailing around in the air to express my excitement.

Inuyasha groaned in defeat, shoulders slumping forward as a sigh escaped his lungs.

My phone interrupted my celebration dance when it vibrated, my recently changed ringtone blaring through the speakers.

_It was not your fault, but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really f-_

I plopped back down on the carpet, my hand groping for my phone. I flipped it open, cradling the phone between my cheek and shoulder.

"Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?"

"_Hey Kags, it's Mom._" Her voice sang through the phone.

"Hey Ma, what's going on? How'd Souta's game go?" I popped a cheeto in my mouth, chomping noisily. My hand absentmindedly stroked the carpet.

Inuyasha gave me a weird look, rolling his eyes. He then entertained himself by throwing the cheetos up in the air and attempting to catch them in his mouth.

I stifled a laugh when one narrowly missed his eye.

_"About that..."_

Que the bad news.

"Okay, lay it on me. What happened?" I inwardly sighed.

"_Well, you know how Souta was playing goalie tonight_," she paused.

"Yeah... and?" I braced myself.

_"Well while he was blocking the goal, one of his shoelaces came untied and he tripped. He hit his head on the goal and went unconscious. We're at the emergency room now and they said they believe he's concussed."_

"Oh my glob, he's okay right? I mean, for the most part?" My hands clenched onto the carpet.

Inuyasha's ear swiveled towards me, his eyebrow raising in question.

_"Yes, Kagome. Calm down. It's only minor, but your grandfather and I will probably be staying over night. I just wanted to let you know, so you didn't freak out when you got home and no one was there."_

"Do you need me to come down there?" I asked, still worried.

_"No it's fine. We should be able to take him home tomorrow around noon. I was just wondering whether or not Inuyasha would mind staying with you at the house tonight._" She sounded anxious.

I sighed, holding the phone out to Inuyasha.

He glared at it suspiciously. Hesitantly, he reached for the phone.

Gingerly pressing it to his ear, he cleared his throat, "Yes, Miss Higurashi?...Oh, sorry to hear that...uh...Well...(sigh)...sure, I guess...no need to thank me, it's no problem...really...Yeah, here she is...bye."

I cringed mentally, grabbing the phone back from his extended hand.

"Yellow?"

_"Kagome, dear. Inuyasha said he'd stay. You two behave yourselves. We don't need little tiny Inuyasha and Kagome offspring running around just yet."_

I violently choked on a cheeto, doubling over and gripping the tv stand as I coughed my lungs out. Heat rose to my face and I could only imagine what color my face was.

_"Kagome?"_

I flipped Inuyasha off while he laughed, knowing he could hear the with his super doggy ears.

"Yeah, I'm here." I rasped out, trying desperately to recover.

_"Okay, well you know the rules. Lights off at midnight, and no eating junk food before bed. There's cereal and fruit if you're hungry, and you can watch a few movies on Netflix. You can stay home tomorrow if and only if you clean the house and do the laundry."_

I did a fist pump, mentally cheering.

"You've got it, dude-"

_"Kagome..."_

"-Mom."

_"Better."_

"Tell the twerp I said he's a smooth one. Also tell him to get better."

There was a brief pause.

_"Kagome?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Are you sure you'll be fine?"_

"Of course. I'm a big girl now."

She chuckled lightly, _"That's my girl."_

I smiled. Dang sappy moments.

_"Kagome, dear..."_

"Yes?"

_"I love you."_

"I love you too, Mom."

_"Bye, dear."_

"See ya."

_"One more thing!"_

I sighed, "What, Mom."

_"Use protection, please."_

I was sure my face bursted into flames, "Mom!"

She laughed and hung up.

I clicked the end button and dropped my phone in my lap, burying my face in my hands as Inuyasha was thrown into an other peak of laughter.

'Oh Kami, help me. This is going to be a long night.'

...page break...

We made our way down the stairs after Inuyasha stuffed his necessities, pajamas, and another change of clothes for tomorrow into a dufflebag.

Bookbag dangling carelessly off of one shoulder, I stood by the front door while Inuyasha slid his shoes on and looked around for his keys.

Iyazoi peered around the doorway of the kitchen, "Leaving, dear?"

I smiled at her, "Yeah. Mom just called and told me I can go home."

"She called here also." She approached me with her arms spread open wide and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Come back soon, you hear?" Iyazoi held me at arm's length,"I need some girl time. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane with just me and all these boys in the house." She winked playfully.

I grinned,"Will do. I can understand with Inuyasha here and all. How have you not killed him yet?"

"Watch it, wench." Inuyasha came up behind me, keys in hand.

Iyazoi laughed, leaning up and kissing Inuyasha's cheek, "Aw, I love my Yashie."

I snickered inwardly. I was totally going to rag on him for this later.

"Bye Kagome!" Inutaisho' s voice sounded from the living room down the hall.

"Bye sir!" I yelled back.

With one last hug from Iyazoi, Inuyasha and I were on our way out the door. The door shut behind us and we walked to his car. Shoving our stuff in the back, we hopped in and quickly took off to the shrine.

...pagebreakk...

A few more arguments about his driving later, we were parked parallel to the curb in front of my humble abode. I wobbled out of his car and onto the sidewalk, relieved that my mini heart attack was over. Inuyasha's car beeper, signaling that it was locked. He shoved my backpack into my arms, and pushed me forward towards the steps.

"C'mon, wench, it's cold."

I slapped his hands off my back, hissing at him. Why was the hissing necessary? I don't know. It seemed to do the trick though. He withdrew his hands almost immediately, and gave a weirded out look.

"Geez, freak." He muttered.

I stuck my tongue out at him and started to scale the steps. Once we reached the top, we crossed the courtyard and continued to the front door.

"Don't look."

Inuyasha tilted his head questioningly.

I stuck my hand down my shirt, my tongue stuck out of the side of my mouth in concentration, and whipped my key out of my bra. Mouth opening in glee as I jammed it into the door and unlocked my house.

I turned to Inuyasha, gesturing him inside. He wrinkled his nose, and walked in.

"You're freaking weird." He said while he passed me.

I rolled my eyes, "If you had a bra, you'd do it too."

He slid his loafers off at the front door, as I locked the door behind us. I dropped my bag beside the small table in the hall and hung my key on the rack on the wall.

I motioned Inuyasha to follow me into the living room. He obeyed and we crossed the short distance down the hall and to the left. His eyes roamed around, inspecting each and every crevice and corner.

"Smaller than I'm used to, but I can deal."

I rolled my eyes.

_'Snob.'_

He tossed his duffle bag onto the loveseat and made himself at home on the couch. He plopped down and tossed his sock clad feet onto the coffee table.

"So, where's the food?"

I groaned.

_'Long night is an understatement.'_

So... R&R?

MyMusicAddiction (;


End file.
